Akili's fight
by Raymoney
Summary: Akili Kozuki is the orphaned son of Storm and Naoto Kozuki. Living with His aunt and grandmother he fight crime at night as Mr. X with former X-man Hisako Ichiki. But now, an evil will rear its ugly head that will require more than just these two. Better summery in story
1. Chapter 1

**Akili's fight: a Code Geass/X-men crossover**

**What's up this is Raymoney coming at you with another fanfiction and like always I take suggestions into consideration, like most if my stories the prologue, interludes and flashbacks will be third person but the regular chapters will be from the OC's POV.**

**Summary: **Akili Kozuki is the 15 year orphan son of Naoto Kozuki and Storm living in Japan with his grandmother and aunt, and a straight A student at Ashford academy. At age 10 he discovered his mutant powers he can conduct and control electricity, at age 12 he was given the gift of Geass from the witch CC. With the gift of Geass he is granted telekinesis, utilizing both his gifts and with the help of former X-man Hisako Ichiki, Akili has vowed to protect the public for the greater good to be like the stories of his parents he was told from his grandmother when he was little. However, when a mighty evil rears its head Akili will need some help from outside forces.

disclaimer: I don't own code geass or X-men

**Prologue **

**New York, New York: October 10, 2017**

Kallen Kozuki tries her hardest to revive a bloodied and dying Ororo Munroe but it proves to be unsuccessful.

Kallen: "Come on Storm live! Live for your son!"

Storm (coughs up blood): "K-Kallen?"

Kallen: "Yes Storm, I'm here you're going to live"

Storm: "No Kallen, I this is the end for me but, before I go promise me somethin.g"

Kallen (on the brink of sobbing): "Anything, name it."

Storm (struggles to take a breath): "Akili needs to grow up with his family, life will be tough enough as his mutant powers will start to kick in. I trust that his aunt and his grandmother will take good care of him."

Kallen (tears running down her cheeks as she looks down at the woman dying before her): "My mother and will take good care of him, we know that's what Naoto would want."

Storm (takes one final breath): "I love the sound of that, you know Naoto would always say he has my eyes but I believe he has your ey-"

Storm dies before she can finish her thought succumbing to her injuries, in the background Kallen hears a young dark skinned baby boy with brown hair and blue eyes starting to cry, she picks him up as a way to comfort him.

Akili: *(crying)*

Kallen (trying to stop the infants cries): Shh, shh, its OK Akili Oba-chan's here everything's alright."

Kallen kisses him in the forehead and strokes his cheek with her index finger stopping the childs crying.

Akili: *(giggles)*

Kallen (smiles): "Glad to see you happy, don't worry Baa-chan and I will take good care of you."

**Kyoto, Japan **(A/N: Kallen's mother's name isn't heard in Code Geass so for the story she'll be Machiko)

Machiko: "Hey Kallen, if you're hungry I made- wait who are you holding there?"

Kallen: "Mom Naoto, had a kid with an X-man back in the day only, now she's dead and this is their kid."

Machiko: "which one?"

Kallen: "It was Storm."

Machiko: " That woman with the Mohawk and dressed in leather, and rented a room from us? "

Kallen nods in agreement

Machiko: "What's his name?"

Kallen: "Akili Kozuki."

Machiko (has the snoozing infant placed in her arms, starts to speak softly to the infant): "Hey there Akili, don't worry your family's here for you always, we'll be there."

**Kyoto, Japan March 6, 2027**

Kallen: " OK now calmly, explain to me what happened. "

Akili: "Like I said before I was at the park with Baa-chan and suddenly the three bullies came."

Kallen: "OK."

Akili: "I tried to defend myself against them and then it was like lightning came out of my hands."

Kallen: "Well, they're OK that's important but I still wish your powers didn't surface like this."

Akili: "You mean like Kaa-San?"

Kallen: "In a way yes however, where she could control weather while you conduct and control electricity."

Grabs a box from the attic and hands it to Akili

Kallen: "I think your parents would want you to have this."

**Tokyo, Japan June 6, 2029**

CC: "What is it you desire?"

Akili: "I want to make a difference in the world like my parents."

CC: "Geass will help you achieve your goal but, you'll have to help me achieve my goal."

Akili: "What is that miss?"

CC: "When the time comes you'll find out."

**End of prologue**

**Chapter 1**

**This will be Akili's POV**

**October 10, 2032**

Sadness, that's what today reminds me of as I lay sleeping I don't dream I lay on my bed waiting for my radio to go off the announcer's voice is what wakes me up from what I can describe as a short term coma, "Good morning Kyoto, it is a somber day all throughout the world, let's use not forget the brave X-men who gave the lives on this da-" I turned off the radio, I don't need to hear a repeat about this day but I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Akili Kozuki, I live with my grandmother and my aunt in a little Flat in Kyoto, the reason today upsets me like no other is that it's the my mother died. My mother was Ororo Munroe the X-men's Storm and my father was Naoto Kozuki a soldier for the Black Knights, back in 2016 when my mother was still pregnant with me my father died on a mission, in 2017 when I was still a little infant my mother was the next to go she died five days after my birth I've lived here ever since. I really don't know much about else about my parents except for the stories from my grandmother and the box of hand me down mementos from my aunt.I also have a couple of powers, biological from my mother I can conduct and control electricity however, I also have another power when I was 12 I meet a green haired witch named CC who gave me my gift of Geass, my Geass is I'm able to telepathically read minds, communicate with others, move around objects, you know the whole nine yards. I honor my parents memory by fighting crime as the hero Mr. X however, I'm not alone, on my first mission I met a woman who was an X-man her name is Hisako Ichiki and she goes by armor, now let's just say I have a "past-time job" for her.

I heard my Oba-chan coming to my room to wake me up not by her footsteps but, by her mind racing with thoughts, "oh God, I hope he isn't too depressed, maybe he'll be fine today, please don't shut us out." Then I hear a knock on my bedroom door

"Yeah?"

"It's Oba-chan Kallen, breakfast is ready it you're hungry."

My stomach starts to growl, yeah I could eat something, starving myself won't bring my parents back

"Sure thing Oba-chan, I just have to get dressed."

I changed out of my pajamas into my uniform for school and went downstairs there to greet me was my Baa-chan Machiko Kozuki, she was doing what she always did every morning read the newspaper and drinking her coffee, she always compared our looks considering we both had chestnut colored hair and blue eyes, when she saw me she lifted her face from the newspaper and greeted me the same way

"Good morning Akili, how did you sleep?"

"Could've been better Baa-chan." I said barely containing a yawn

She hands me a red mug with steam coming from it

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie, well here have some coffee you have a game today."she said as she handed me the sweetener

When I'm not working as Mr. X I'm the running back for The Ashford Academy Black Knights football team, I use sports as my method to escape my troubled past and my alter ego, my family helps too with taking suspicion away from me being Mr. X.

As I finished breakfast and my drink I heard a knocking on the door it was Oba-chan's boyfriend Suzaku Kururugi

" Morning, Akili."

"Morning, Oba-chan will right down."

"You have nothing to say to me?"

"I'm busy today I have the game, student council, and the assembly in the morning."

"Oh right, can't believe it's been fifteen years, how are you holding up."

"Fine, I guess, I'm sorry I don't want to late for school."

I grabbed my equipment bag and my satchel but, before I left Baa-chan called me back

"Akili, don't forget your lunch."

She handed me my bento box

"Sure thing Baa-chan, love you."

"Love you too, score a lot of points."

I walked out into the chilly autumn air sighing, it's gonna be a long day

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

**Ashford academy**

As we all sat in the auditorium, listening to prime minister Kaname Ohgi his daughter Chigusa couldn't stop looking at me with those sad golden eyes, we've been friends as long I can remember we both lived in a Xenophobic area and the local didn't like our skin tones, from then on out it was us against the world, we always stick up for each other and had each others back.

"Now, let's have a moment of silence."

After a good five minutes it was time to start class again I was about to leave until I felt Mr. Ohgi's hand on my shoulder.

"How are you holding up today Akili?"

"Pretty good, I just couldn't get a good night's sleep last night."

"Makes sense, you were pretty young back then but, you're a pretty bright kid I wouldn't hold it past you to at least have a suppressed memory."

"OK."

"How's your grandmother?"

"Pretty good, she just retired so now she's kinda bored around the flat."

"Well, tell her I send my regards."

"Will do."

After I left I had a text message appear on my phone,

**Meet me at 10PM **

**-Armor**

**Kyoto, Japan 10Pm**

I put on my Mr. X attire a leather X-men coat black jeans and a mask basically it resembled the type Optimus Prime from transformers has. Hisako met me on a rooftop to let me know what we were chasing, we were assigned to stop a bank robbery by high tech robber. As we entered the bank we saw the the goons trying to move a almost a hundred billion yen. They pointed their guns at us but, armor activated her powers and I shorted out their weapons but, not before one shoot me in my side. After Hisako subdued the people in one feel swoop we turned them in to authorities and we split our cut, I cauterized my wound and decided to walk home.

**Kozuki residence October 11,2032 12AM**

I made it home, I was too exhausted to make it up to my room so I decided to crash in the den. As I took off my coat a mask and plopped down on the leather couch I dozed off into a deep sleep but, it's what I dreamt about that freaked me out, a dark skinned woman is caressing my head and speaking to me in a soft tone.

"Shh, shh Akili, mommy's here."

"Mom?"

The woman leaves for five seconds and come back with a quilt, she places the quilt on me

"Rest now baby, you had a long day, just rest."

"Is-is that really you mom?"

Before I could hear the answer from the woman I was jolted awake by Oba-chan

"Sorry Akili, I heard you come in and I came to check on you, you looked cold so I brought you a blanket."

"That's fine."

I winced from my injury then, Oba-chan took a peak at my side

"What the hell happened tonight?"

"Some yahoo shot me."

"And this is the first I'm heading about it? Wait here, I'll get the first aid kit."

I couldn't argue with her, especially since my mind was elsewhere was that really my mother, was it a figment of my imagination, or a ghost? I knew there was one person who can give me the answers.

**To be continued...**

**That's it for this installment but, like always I do take suggestions on my stories as long as they are not inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney **


	2. Chapter 2

**Akili's fight**

**Hey it's Raymoney and it's time for another installment Akili's fight let's see if Akili can figure out what's going on in his life.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass or X-men

**Chapter 3**

**October 11,2032 9:30AM Kyoto, Japan**

As I tossed and turned on the sofa I was sleeping on, I couldn't help but remember that eerie dream of the woman trying to comfort me and what she told me in that motherly fashion.

"Just relax."

That kept playing over and over in my head until Baa-chan woke me up from my slumber.

"Good morning Akili."

"Morning."

I looked at the calendar on my cell phone and lucky me it was a Saturday, I wouldn't want to explain my side to the school administration and why I'm limping.

Baa-chan started to talk to me again.

"I was just wondering how your side's doing."

"Sore, but it's a little better since last night."

I looked at my side and was surprised at what I saw, there was a non adhesive dressing pad with what appeared to ointment was on it taped to my side. Weird I didn't remember Oba-chan putting this on my side, I remember her coming back in the den with a first-aid kit, putting something soothing to my side but I must've dozed off, thank god my aunt is a nurse.

Baa-chan said something else to me.

"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry sweetie."

"Yeah, I could eat."

"Ow."

As I get up I couldn't help but notice my side was still very tender from last night, better but tender. The TV Baa-chan always had on in the kitchen while she was cooking was turned to the morning news, the newscaster was talking the latest caper Hisako and I foiled.

"This is Mimiko Suzuki, here on the scene of what would have been a major robbery and a hit to Japan's economy, if not for the heroes Armor and Mr. X."

Baa-chan's face lit up when she heard the term hero used to describe my alter ego, she smiled at me as she handed me my plate.

"Wow my grandson the hero, your parents must be looking down at you in heaven smiling."

"Now, if only he can learn to be more careful."

I turned around to see Oba-chan still in her attire from last night, her red hair was let down like From what I've seen that she used to wear in old high school photos of her. As she approached me she decided to ask me how I was feeling.

"How're you feeling today Akili?"

"Better."

She tries to place a hand on my shoulder, however a spark flew from my person giving her a little shock.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Oba-chan.

" you really need to pick up your feet when you walk, one day you could send someone in a coma with your electric Powers if your not careful."

As Oba-chan sits down a knock is heard at the front door, and as if on cue she bolts out of the room.

"Oh damn it's Suzaku, cover for me nephew."

She told me as she left to go change in the bathroom, the knock was heard at the door again.

"It's open."

I shouted from the table as I was getting ready to eat, the door opened and Suzaku Kururugi entered the kitchen where Baa-chan and I still were.

"Good morning, Machiko."

"Good morning, Suzaku."

"Is Kallen's ready yet?"

"No, She's changing in the bathroom it'll be a little while, Suzaku you look hungry I could fix you a plate while you wait."

"That sounds great, Machiko."

He said, as he took seat next to me at the table.

"Morning Akili."

"Morning."

"I read in the paper this morning good job yesterday, you know I was talking to head mistress Ashford the other day and she says the Black Knights are favorite for national champs."

"Well, I'll certainly try my hardest to get us there."

I winced once more holding my side, Suzaku looked at me curiously.

"Are you OK Akili?"

"Um, yeah some asshole decided to take a cheap shot at my side yesterday. You know how some people are, get the mutant because he's different."

Just then Oba-chan came down fully dressed with her hair done up the way she likes it ready to see Suzaku

"Morning everybody."

"Hey."

After seating herself at the table Oba-chan looked at me with a calmer demeanor and started to talk to me in a more level headed tone than last night.

"Hey Akili, you have any plans today?"

"Yeah, I'm helping Baa-chan with a few chores around the house and I have to get dressed run a few errands. What about you guys?"

"We're going to a movie and probably grab a bit afterwards."

"Huh, sounds like a plan."

"Just remember Akili, be careful helping out around the house with your injury."

She told me, after breakfast was done Oba-chan and Suzaku left for their plans and I spent two hours helping Baa-chan around the house. When I was done it was time to get started on my other tasks for the day,I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt with the telltale X-men logo on it, my glasses, a pair of running shoes, and an old hand me down leather Black Knights coat that belonged to my father, I grabbed my keys, cell phone and MP3 player and left out the door.

"I'm going Baa-chan."

"Have a good day Akili."

**11:30AM**

As I walked out of the front door I couldn't help but notice there were drops of dried blood from where I made it home last night. It was a cool October day and I had to meet the green haired witch CC about my geass to see if it was malfunctioning on me, but first I had to stop at my local Pizza Hut for my payment to her, I walked to the employee at the counter.

"Hello, what can I get you today sir."

"Hi, can I'll take a large meat lovers pizza, a large margarita pizza and a bottle of Pepsi."

She typed my order into the cash register and told me how much I owed them.

"OK that'll be 2,600 yen and your order will be up in few minutes."

After a few minutes I picked the order and left, after a few minutes of walking I made it to my destination, an abandoned building where CC called home. There she was that green haired witch as she lazily laid on a sofa, cuddling a her cheese-kun plushie I finally got her attention when she saw I was carrying two pizza boxes.

"Mmm, I didn't know you would come here today."

"I didn't know you make appointments now."

"As long as you know my payment I'll see you."

"Well, here you go two pies just like you like 'em."

She takes a slice of the meat lovers and starts to take a first bite, after savoring that first bite she looks back at me ready to ask why I'm here.

"So, what is troubling you today?"

"It's my Geass."

"I won't let you back seat from your contract!"

"No it's not that, its that I think it's acting up."

"How so?"

"Well, yesterday I had a dream it was of my mother we weren't doing anything she just let me rest on her lap telling me relax and I've had a long day, the thing about it was it wasn't like a flashback or a dream I've had before, it felt like a vivid memory but I know it can't possibly be a memory from my past. I want to ask you is it possible for my Geass to have a side effect of seeing the spirits of those who are departed?"

"No, the Geass I gave you is meant for telepathy of the living, there may be side effects one day but it won't be seeing the spirits of the deceased."

"Well, thanks anyway."

"I hoped that helped you."

"You narrowed down my theory so, in a way yes in a way you helped. I've gotta go I have to do something you enjoy your lunch CC."

**2:30PM Kyoto town square**

As I made it to some statues in Kyoto's town square the statues were erected in honor of the the fallen X-men, if you look around the world in every major country you'll find statutes just like these.

Before I went any further I made to a flower stand where a twenty five year old woman was standing there selling flowers.

"Hello there friend, what will it be today."

"I'll take a bouquet of roses."

"Roses huh? Were those Storm's favorite."

"You know I'm-"

"Everyone here knows who you are you beat a resemblance to the statue, and you've been coming here since you were thirteen years old."

I reached for my wallet to pay for the bouquet, the woman stopped me

"No worries friend, consider this one free."

She said as she hands me the roses.

"Domo Arigato, ma'am."

I walked a good few minutes before I made to the statute I was looking for it was a twelve foot statue of my mother there was a plaque that read.

**In memory of the X-man Storm, gone but not forgotten**

I placed the roses at the foot of the statue.

"Hey mom, how are you doing up there?"

I Took out the bottle of Pepsi I bought from the Pizza Hut earlier and started to take a few sips, as I started to drink I couldn't help but start to tear up at the statue this site always saddens me. While I sat on the bench in front of the statue a blonde woman in a wheelchair and what appeared to be her husband came up next to me, she smiled at me like she's seen me before.

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

As I sat there the woman decided to have a conversation with me.

"Such a beautiful monument isn't it."

"That it is."

She extends her hand out to me

"I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Emma Frost-Summers and this is my husband Scott Summers."

I shook her hand in return.

"Please to meet you you I'm-"

"Akili Kozuki, Storm's child if I'm correct."

I nodded back at her in agreement.

"Guess that's pretty obvious when a X-men meet the child of a fellow former X-man."

"Wow, I'm impressed at what you remember what we were."

"Of course, everybody knows about the powerful psychic mutant Emma Frost and the mutant known as cyclops. You gave up the ability walk to save what you described something very important."

"Do you know what that important something is?"

I shrugged.

"The textbooks never tell us."

"Believe it or not it was you, Akili."

"What?"

"Fifteen years ago your mother with a bundle of you in tow, your aunt and I were split up from the rest if the X-men we were assigned to stop the Skrulls from taking over earth again, afterwards your mother was fatally shot causing you and her to be separated and the perpetrator was coming after you now, I was able to quickly grab and shield the blast from you with my other power."

As she puts her hand in front of me it changes from flesh to a hard diamond like substance.

"Whoa!"

"Unfortunately the blast that was powerful enough to kill your mother, crippled me in a way my powers succeeded and failed."

I grabbed ahold of her hand.

"This may be belated but,thank you for saving me all those years ago."

"Anything for an ally I'm a mother myself."

She pulled out a picture from her coat and handed it to me.

"I think you could use this."

The picture showed my mother holding my as a newborn in her arms, I loved seeing that smile that look on her face that almost said her life was complete. The woman also handed me a card with a phone number on it.

"If you ever need help call this number."

She smiled as she and her husband left.

**3:30PM**

As I made back home I saw my Baa-chan in the living room holding a sword, weird she really isn't a fan of weapons.

"What do you have there Baa-chan?"

"A family friend dropped this of for you, your father gave it to your mother before he died but, I believe they would want their son to have it considering your the hero."

I unsheathed the sword and the sight amazed me it was almost like something out of an old samurai film, the blade was well polished and well sharpened and had a certain weight to it but there was something unique about it, something I can't put my finger on yet. When I put the sword back in its sheath I saw there was a note attached.

**Thought you could use this, you don't need to get shot at anymore**

**-a friend**

I spent two hours in my room fashioning a shoulder strap for Mr.X's sword from an old messenger bag strap I had from middle school then my cell phone went off

"Hey, Hisako."

"Hey Akili, we have job tonight is your side will enough to join me."

"Yeah, I can move I'll be there same time as always."

"Yeah, and we have backup this time."

"OK, I'll see you there."

"See ya."

Huh, I wonder what she meant by backup I guess I'll see when it's time to do the job.

**End of chapter 4**

**Interlude**

Emma: did you send the sword to him?

Scott: yes, but his do we know he's the one we want to recruit?

Emma: we need to rebuild the X-men somewhere, and this boy will make a get starter.

Scott: what did you get from scanning his dreams last night?

Emma: from the looks of it he's an omega level mutant like Storm but Scott, there was something mystical about his powers something I haven't seen before I'll have to do research about it.

Scott: OK, but don't lose track of him if he's on the way to becoming an X-man

Emma: but I won't enter his mind as Ororo again that's just cruel to do that to him.

**To be continued...**

**OK like always if you have any suggestions or you want to see something in the story let me know**

**-Raymoney out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akili's fight**

**Hey it's Raymoney back with another installment of Akili's fight time to see what Akili can do with his new sword and if he can fit the pieces together and see who the new backup is. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own code geass or X-men

**Chapter 5 **

**October, 12 2032 Kyoto, Japan 10:00PM**

I changed into my usual Mr. X uniform along with my new sword strapped to my back and meet Hisako on our usual rooftop location.

"Wow, for a guy who got shot in the side you're fast."

"What can I say in a fast healer. So who's this special backup so you were so excited about on the phone?"

"Oh, right well guess this time is better than any other. OK come on out now he's ready."

The woman had purple hair, violet eyes, a sword with a leather biker suit, she extended her hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Betsy Braddock but my hero name is Psylocke."

"Akili Kozuki aka Mr. X."

"Hmm, Akili, Akili oh you're Storm's son."

"That is correct, so what's your power?"

_**"**__You tell me."_

_"Wow, you're a telepath?"_

_"You are correct sir."_

She shows me one of her I believe their called psi-knifes

_"I would love to spar with you sometime." _

As we left Psylocke and I had a psychic conversation.

_"So can I ask you something?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Your name is of English origin and you have an English accent, but you're a Japanese woman are you from Britannia originally?"_

_"Well, inherently I am English but a while ago I lost my original body so I had to switch it to the one you see right now."_

Before we could continue Armor chimed in.

" OK we're stopping a convenient store robbery tonight. "

Then I spoke up.

"Seems kinda small for our operations doesn't it?"

"Yes, but it's not the robbery that got we need to worry about, it's the tech that their using. There using the same firearms as the guys from the bank heist, so are you guys ready?"

Psylocke looked pumped up.

"I'm ready! You ready Akili?"

"Time to show these guys the weapons don't make the man!"

As we made to the scene we found three goons, one for each of us, I saw the one in the middle had a hostage it was Chigusa, Armor then looked at Psylocke.

"Who do you have Psylocke."

"The one on the left, he looks promising."

"And you Mr. X?"

"I'll take the asshole in the middle."

As Armor and Psylocke were busy fighting their guys, I was figuring out how to stop this jackass from hurting my friend.

"I'll shoot this bitch, X! I swear to god!"

"Whoa, whoa buddy let's not do anything rash, see? My hands are in the air nothing fishy here."

As I raised my hands he let go of Chigusa, then in a sudden movement I got ready to short out his gun.

"Chi, hit the deck!"

Then a lightning bolt escaped from my hands shorting out the gun and burning his hand, I grabbed Chigusa and brought her to safety.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, thanks Akili."

Then I heard the guy scream in pain.

"Wait here."

The man picked up his firearm obviously in pain ready to shoot me.

"You basturd! You crippled my hand, eat ammo!"

He pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

"Oh nice, now let me show you mine."

I unsheathed the sword, as I held it in my hand my powers were active, the electricity from my arm gathered in the sword amazing it was like I was a circuit breaker and it was a conductor. I was able to corner the criminal slashing away with my new electro-blade I found out something else I can use the sword to sit out concentrated energy. I was able to subdue the enemy but not with my sword, he lunged at me and I socked him in the nose. He toppled unconscious like that, when I went back to Chigusa to counsel her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah thanks for the rescue."

Then a woman with a familiar voice comes up behind me.

"Well, if it isn't little little Akili Kozuki, I didn't know you were Mr. X."

I turned around to see Viletta Ohgi, Chigusa's mother and the gym teacher at Ashford academy, and I swear it's like Chigusa is the carbon copy of her.

"Oh, hey coach how'd you know it was me?"

"Well, calling my daughter by your pet name for her was a dead giveaway but for sure what tipped me of was when I got a good look at your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"You have your Grandmother's caring eyes."

"Thank you, Baa-chan always did brag about how I have the same eyes and as her."

I left to meet back up with Armor and Psylocke with the perp on my back but before I left Mrs. Ohgi said one last thing to me.

"Bit of advice Akili, you may want to buy a visor or wear some sunglasses to complete your ensemble there."

"Will do, see you guys on Monday."

As I met up with Armor and Psylocke in an empty aisle they were both carrying unconscious criminals.

Armor asked us about our conquests.

"How was your fight Psylocke?"

"This guy didn't put up much of a fight."

"And you Mr. X?"

"He put up a little more of a fight but in the end the real man won."

"Any wounds?"

"Not this time."

We turned in the criminals and accepted our cuts of the pay. The next two days were a pretty boring weekend.

**October 14,2032 7:30AM**

This Monday was a pretty boring one, thank you god! I had normal breakfast with Oba-chan and Baa-chan, my side has healed to the point that I can walk normally again, and no more eerie ghost lady in my dreams anymore. I walked into my literature class oh hey we are reading a play in class today, I don't know what it is about these class readings that I liked so much, I guess it was the acting prospect you know? The problems of Akili Kozuki didn't matter when I was playing Othello, sir Lancelot or Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, when I went in I glad to see the stage was setup in the classroom but the room was decorated differently not the way miss Kaori had it decorated. I sat in my usual spot next to Chigusa and started to talk to her.

"When did miss Kaori do all this rearranging?"

"Miss Kaori doesn't work here anymore, a new teacher starts today."

"Wow, that fast? This new teacher must be really good to get hired over the weekend."

Just then the door opened up and a woman with purple hair, black heels, a black mini skirt, white dress shirt and a red half jacket walked in, funny she looks like... Wait a damn minute that's Psylocke!

Chigusa tapped my shoulder.

"You OK? You're sweating."

"Yeah I'll live, I'm just thinking."

Just then Psylocke started to introduce herself to the class and wrote on the whiteboard.

"Good morning class, I'm your new teacher Ms. Betsy Braddock, I'm originally from Britannina but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to teach in this beautiful country."

Just then my geass went wild hearing the minds of the other students.

_"Oh god! Another foreigner!"_

_"At least she's Japanese."_

_"I bet Akili and Chigusa will be her favorite students."_

I couldn't help but feel a little angry over what I was hearing. Then I was pulled into another psychic conversation while she was talking to the rest of the class.

_"Don't worry I hear them too, when you've been a mutant as long as I have been you teens to ignore it."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Your academy needed a new teacher, can I talk to you about it after class?"_

_"Alright."_

Psylocke then added on something.

"Now before I start there also a new student I would love to introduce you to."

I swear to god if it's CC I'll jump out of the nearest goddamn window. A girl around our age walked she had indigo hair, yellow eyes and the standard Ashford academy uniform, Psylocke started to introduce her.

"This is my daughter, Chika McCoy she'll be your new classmate and I except you students to welcome her with open arms."

Wait McCoy, she's not related to Hank McCoy the brilliant mutant scientist known as the Beast is she?

She came to the desk at my left and started talking to me.

"Um, is this taken?"

"No, go right ahead."

Chigusa extended her hand to Chika.

"Hey there, I'm Chigusa and this is Akili."

Chika then looked at Chi and I curiously.

"So are you guys siblings or something?"

I answered that.

"No, our dads were just got friends."

She gets a better look at me recognizing who my mother was

"You know, you look a lot like miss Storm."

"You have good eyes unfortunately I can't say the same about myself."

I joked, playfully tapping the frame of my glasses. It was my turn to inquire about this fellow mutant.

"So if I'm correct your father is Hank McCoy aka Beast."

"That's correct, sir."

Then our attention was shifted back to class and Psylocke's talking.

"OK class, now that we're introduced let's get started. The play we'll be reading is a personal favorite of mine Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, and I'll have Chigusa as the lead of Juliet who volunteers as Romeo?"

Not a single hand was raised by a male student. Really you xenophobic wusses? I have to do this? Alright, I raised my hand to volunteer for Romeo.

"I'll do it."

"Splendid!"

After all the parts were we got through the first act, then the bell rang signalling us to get to our next class. This was my chance to talk to Psylocke.

"So, what's eating you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to monitor you."

"Monitor me?"

"There are fellow mutants out there who want to recruit you to their group they made it my job to see you don't go down the wrong path. You keep your Mr. X suit with you right?"

"It's in my locker but, I don't keep the sword in there."

"Well, if you ever need one there's a secret compartment in desk with a sword you can use that."

"One more question, how'd you get hired so fast?"

"We telepaths have our ways, and you should embrace your telepathic abilities."

I wanted to ask her how she knew about my telepathic abilities but, I was running late.

"Alright, I gotta go see ya."

"Goodbye."

As I left I couldn't help but wonder, recruit me is there someone trying to rebuild the X-men?

**End of chapter 5**

**Interlude**

A criminal formerly caught by Akili meets up with a scientist in an abandoned warehouse, there's a telltale bandage on his hand.

Goon: "You told me Mr. X would be gone by now!"

Inventor: "I assure you he will be gone with my new invention, she took thirteen years in making."

Goon: "She?"

Mystique: "Perhaps I can be assistance. In order to kill the hero you must first break the hero."

Goon: "What the hell is going on?!"

Mystique: "Our genius here was able to keep Naoto Kozuki's and Ororo Munroe's genetic make-up and make a beautiful weapon for us."

The criminal looks at the scientist.

Goon: "And what the hell makes you think she's trained your precious weapon right to kill Mr. X?!"

Mystique: "Because I killed his mother right in front of him, and now I have corrupted the sister he doesn't even know about. Would you like to meet her?"

Goon: "Sure, why not?"

Then walks in a dark skinned thirteen year old girl with blue eyes and red hair in a bob haircut wearing a traditional sailor schoolgirl outfit with a black headband. She had a tattoo of a lightning bolt at the corner of her left eye, she had an icy smile on her face.

Mystique: "Orora where are your manners?"

The young girl curtsies in front of the criminal and the scientist.

Orora: "Hello, my name is Orora Kozuki."

Scientist: "Brilliant isn't she? The perfect upgrade to that prototype Akili Kozuki."

Mystique: "Too bad you won't be around to see your creation."

Scientist: "What the fuck?!"

Mystique: "Orora, be a dear and kill them for me."

Orora: "Yes, mistress."

Sparks of electricity flew off the young girls hands.

Scientist: "You Jezebel! You bitch! You wo-"

The building blew up with Mysitque on the outside and out of the sky flew Orora, as she makes it to the ground she dusts off her skirt.

Orora: "That was fun but, those men weren't good playmates."

Mystique: "Maybe you'll some fun ones at Ashford."

Orora: "I get to play with brother?"

Mystique: "Yes, you are ready. Remember no mercy."

Orora: "Yes mistress."

**Chapter 6**

**October 15,2032 12:30 PM, lunch time**

I was eating lunch with Chigusa and Chika when suddenly I shuddered something like felt weird chill today Chigusa saw me with this worried look on my face.

"Something wrong?"

"Sorry, I just got a chill I think I should change into Mr. X. Chigusa, if anything goes wrong you and Chika go somewhere safe."

"Sure thing."

I first went to Psylocke's classroom to the secret compartment in her desk and grabbed her sword, got my Mr. X uniform and went to the bathroom to changei even took coach Ohgi's advice and put on a pair of shades so no one could recognize me, after I changed and made it out back, and as if on cue an explosion was heard in the building this is where the fun begins. As the students were filing out of the building I went unnoticed to the boiler room where the explosion took place, as I made it there was an eerie red light in the boiler room and the feeling that I was not alone.

"Alright, so where the hell are you? Come on I have an algebra test at 1:00."

I then heard a slow clapping and turned around to see a female mutant she had blue skin, red hair and yellow eyes. I remember reading about this one the diabolical mutant terrorist Mystique, with a twisted smile on her face she started talking to me

"Do you know who I am young Akili?"

"Everyone knows about the mutant terrorist Mystique!"

I felt there was something that I needed to get off my chest to her.

"You know it's cowards like you that give mutants a bad name! If you want to fight me I'm all yours, I'll show you the true ways of a soldier!"

"Oh my, dear I'm not the one fighting you, you've already established I'm a coward but my apprentice would love to take you on."

"Apprentice?! God help the child that sees you as a mentor!"

"Funny that you mention it that way because here she comes."

I activated my geass having this uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Just then a young teenage girl came skipping in humming Mary had a little lamb, she looked a lot like mother, she had Oba-chan's eyes and crimson red hair cut into a bob style with a black headband keeping it back, she also donned a schoolgirl's sailor uniform but it wasn't one Ashford girl wear. What really caught my eye was the tattoo of the lightning bolt on the corner of her left eye.

"Who the hell is she?!"

Mystique started to talk to me again what she said ran my blood cold, my geass was still active letting me know she wasn't lying.

"Why I thought you recognize your own sister."

"Sister?! How the hell do I have a sister?!"

"Science can make the most interesting thing."

"I swear that whoever did will feel my wrath!"

"Orora beat you to that."

"Orora?!"

The young girl then curtsied in fronto of me.

"Orora Kozuki please to meet you, brother."

"Look little girl, I'm not fighting you."

She gave me this creepy, icy smile,I used my geass to scan her mind she didn't want to do this she was just a sad puppet not wanting to disappoint the puppet master.

"Who said fight? I want to play a game."

With an uneasy feeling, I slashed my sword, she jumped up and landed on the blade. Placing a hand on my chest she says to me.

"Tag, you're it."

She was able to push me with so much force I hit the wall,I heard a couple of snaps in my rib cage and started coughing up blood. She started flying and stomped down on my leg,I can't explain what happened next maybe from the anger or something but next thing I know I was flying. I couldn't fight her, she basically beat me to pulp the only thing that saved me was Chigusa Ohgi and a familiar woman holding my regular sword with its strap.

"Rise young warrior."

"Wait, you're that woman from the flower stand."

"Kimiko Yashida is my name and your friend and I are here to help you."

"May need a lot of help, I can't stand on my left leg."

Chigusa chimed in.

"I can help with that."

Her hands started glowing and she placed them on me healing my wounds, ribs were still sore but I could stand again.

"Chi, you're a mutant?"

"Apparently."

Kimiko got my attention again and extended adamantium claws out of her hands, oh this is Wolverine's badass daughter.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I just need you to pin her down so I can scan her mind."

"Is that a good idea?"

"She's in pain, I know because I've experienced the same thing at her age."

After a few minutes of wrestling, Kimiko kept Orora pinned down long enough for me to use my geass on her, I took my shades off and looked her in the eyes.

In Orora's mind it has a cold and dark feeling like what you would see in a lonely child's mind, I heard a girl crying in the distance and ran to her.

_"Are you OK Orora?"_

_"No, I'm supposed to break you, but you're unbreakable."_

_"You're scared I see that I've felt that too, however the reason I'm unbreakable is because of my friends and family. No matter how much someone tries to knock me down I know they'll bring me back up."_

_"I wish I had that."_

_"You can, just take my hand."_

_"But what about mistress Mystique?"_

_"What about her? We're siblings I'll protect you with my last breath."_

She grabbed my hand and we went into a light at the end of a tunnel. I woke up and Kimiko talked to me.

"How'd you know that would work?"

"Empathy, I've dealt with insecure feelings when I was her age. Where's Mystique?"

"The bitch escaped but I think we'll see her again soon. Well, I've got to go report this to Emma."

"Hey pass along a message to her, if she still wants me as an X-man I'll be more than happy to join."

"She'll be happy to hear that but, how did you-"

"A telepath has their ways. Also do you think you can bring my friend into the X-men?"

"I think that can be arranged, and welcome to the X-men young Akili."

She left, Chigusa asked me.

"Do you still need me?"

"It's fine, you can go home now I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

I looked back at Orora who looked exhausted from the whole ordeal.

"You look tired climb on my back, I'll carry you home."

"Home?"

"Yeah I'm sure Baa-chan and Oba-chan will love to have, sister dearest."

"Ow, ow!"

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I just forgot to ask Chi to fix my ribs."

I conveyed a strong emotion like before and low and behold I was flying home with Orora snoozing in my back with her arms around my neck, sweet dreams sister.

**To be continued...**

**Well, that's it for now Akili and Chigusa are the newest X-men and Akili saved his sister if you want to let me know something or you want to see something in the story you know how to find me review, PM, or Facebook groups again like always nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akili's fight**

**Hey it's Raymoney, back with another installment of Akili's fight. OK so a lot of stuff happened in the last installment, let's see how the Kozuki household will react to the new addition.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own code geass or X-men

**Chapter 7**

I made it to Baa-chan's flat a lot faster than I normally did walking and luckily a lot of our neighbors were at their jobs. When we finally did make it home Orora must've known because she woke up right away as I made it to the front door and decided to hop off my back as I looked for my key.

"Hey there sleepy head."

"Hey. Is this the house? " She asked rubbing her eye sleepily.

"Yep, time to meet the family. Oh and head's up you don't need to curtsy to them, a formal bow will work fine."

"OK."

I opened the door and inside it seemed like the place was empty at first but I know someone who's here.

"Hey Baa-chan, I'm home."

Baa-chan came rushing out her brown straightened hair was messy and frizzed up, it gets that way when she's been worrying.

"Akili, are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, a few broken ribs but I'm fine."

"I was so worried about you."

"Yeah your hair made that clear."

I embarrassed Baa-chan a bit.

"You know I can't control my hair when I'm emotional."

Baa-chan then looked at Orora somehow knowing right away that she was another Kozuki.

With a smile she asks.

"And does this little girl have a name?"

Orora bows her head, like I advised her

"Hello there, Oba-chan my name is Orora Kozuki."

Both Baa-chan and laughed at what she said.

"What's so funny?"

With a smile on her Baa-chan answered her.

"I like your effort but I'm your Baa-chan not your Oba-chan, remember Baa-chan is your grandmother while Oba-chan is your aunt."

"Yes ma'am."

"What?"

Baa-chan then wraps her arms around Orora in a very good hug.

"We are a hugging family, just ask your fifteen year old brother over there."

I nodded in agreement.

Baa-chan then noticed her outfit it was torn, tattered and dirty from of fight.

"Do you have anything to change into."

"No ma'am."

"You know you about the same size ad Kallen, when she was your age."

Baa-chan then looks at me.

"Akili, I have Kallen's old clothes in the attic, would you be a dear and grab some."

"Yes ma'am."

In the attic I found a couple of boxes old clothes one Oba-chan's one Tou-san's I found an old red long sleeved shirt with a gundam style robot on it and black and white stripes on the sleeves, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of socks.I also found something in Tou-san's box it was a T-shirt with a golden dragon on the front of it, it looked about my size.

I went back downstairs with the clothes and handed Orora hers.

"Here these look like they will fit you."

"OK, thank you brother"

She went off to the bathroom to change,I then looked at Baa-chan with Tou-san's shirt.

"Hey I also found this shirt in the attic also, is it OK if I wear it."

"Of course Akili, it was your father's favorite when he was younger, I'm sure he would want you to have it."

I went to my room to change before the neighbors started getting home and noticing I'm Mr. X, I put my sword back in its hiding place and changed into the shirt,a hoodie and a pair of black jeans. The shirt fit me perfectly not too big, not too small. Then there was a notification on my cell phone from headmistress Milly Ashford.

**Due to repairs to the school the academy will be closed for the next three days, enjoy your extended weekend students. **

**-Headmistress Ashford**

Well at least I get a few days to heal,I went back downstairs to see Baa-chan who got her hair back to normal sitting in the den, she noted how my hair was growing.

"You know I wish I could find your father's old headband your hair is starting to grow the way his did."

Just then Orora came out of the bathroom in Oba-chan's old clothes, the blue jeans looked OK on her and the shirt fit her except the sleeves were a little long on her, she goes to Baa-chan and I and asks us.

"How do I look?"

I couldn't help but smile at how much she looks like a regular girl, hard to believe this was the same psychopath that tried to kill me a few hours ago.

Baa-chan answered her.

"You look cute, but I think the sleeves are a tad long for you. Come sit with us."

Orora sat down in a vacant chair and Baa-chan asked her the one question I dreaded she would ask her.

"So, Orora how'd you come to be?"

Orora was uncomfortable but she wanted to be polite and answered the question.

"Well,I was created by the Brotherhood of mutants by sperm cells from Naoto Kozuki and egg cells from Ororo Munroe in a lab they always called me a test tube baby, they even branded my left eye with a lightning bolt so I know what my heritage is."

Oh my God,I thought that was a tattoo. I swear when I get my hands on the basturds that did this to her!

Orora was continuing her story.

"I was created to kill brother and I almost did if it wasn't for his warm personality. He said that having family is what makes him unbreakable. I wish I had you guys all my life, Mistress Mystique would force me to do horrible things, she even had me kill people."

That was all Orora could get out before she started sobbing, just as I was about to get out of my seat to comfort her Baa-chan put her hand in front of me and gets up from her seat to comfort her she even had a box of tissues along with her sense of empathy.

"You know Orora, whether mutant or not we all have our trials and tribulations."

She takes one of the tissues.

"What was yours Baa-chan?"

"Well, a month after Akili came to live in Japan I was caught in a refrain den."

"What?"

"Fifteen years ago, this area of Kyoto Japan was known as Shinjuku and Japan was known as Area 11, it made us Japanese as second class citizens known as elevens. Well before the oppression was implemented I was in love with a Britannian man his name was Stadtfeld, Kallen and Naoto's father. Due to Kallen's appearance she was accepted into the Stadtfeld household as a Britannian, I fought to stay close to her as a maid. However, the pain of not being an actual mother to my daughter was to great, I just wanted to reminisce about the good days and that's when the refrain took a hold of my life."

Baa-chan then looked at me.

"I was then taken to a hospital to recover and they forced your brother to be adopted by a Britannian couple."

Huh, I didn't know I lived with another family.

"But, luckily Kallen got him back and Area 11 became Japan again."

Orora was listening with laser focus, but I could tell it was a lot take in for her, she found her voice after wiping the tears from her eyes with the tissue.

"Thanks, Baa-chan."

Then Orora asked a very answerable question.

"Where do I sleep?"

"Oh, I thought I could make the guest room your room come with me I'll show you where it is."

Baa-chan left the den with Orora, just then Oba-chan entered the house still in her hospital uniform.

"Akili, Akili are you here?"

"I'm in the den."

She enters the den.

"What's the damage this time?"

"A few broken ribs."

"Well, there's no covering for that you'll have to heal on your own."

"That's fine, oh and Oba-chan one more thing."

"What?"

I got up from my seat and hugged her.

"Thanks, for saving me all those years ago."

"Akili, your smart but you can be an real emotional knucklehead."

"What?"

I then saw Orora come up being her while she was talking, she didn't notice yet.

"You're my nephew, come hell or high water I'll fight for you and anyone else who bears the Kozuki name."

"It's funny that you mentioned that last part."

"Why's that?"

"Well, look behind you."

Oba-chan turns around to see Orora, she's almost startled by our new guest.

"Oh, hello who are you?"

Orora bows her head and greets Oba-chan.

"Hello, I'm Orora Kozuki please to meet you."

"Kallen Kozuki and I'm your?"

She asks looking at me.

"Oba-chan, she's my sister."

"How did that happen?!"

I then chimed in.

"Science, they had genetic material from Kaa-san and Tou-san."

"And they cloned her from that material?"

"That is correct, oh hey I think Baa-chan would like to see you Oba-chan."

"Sure thing, you two don't burn down the house."

"That happened almost one time four years ago!"

"Alright, just a warning."

Oba-chan left the den leaving Orora and I in there.

"Hey, Orora."

"Yeah?"

"Baa-chan's right, don't let your past bother you. Those who don't learn from history are condemned to repeat it."

"OK."

I then lifted up my shirt showing her my battle scar, from that asshole who shot me.

"And don't let the broken ribs bother you either, I've had worse."

"What happened?"

"Some jackass shot me last weekend, and trust me if he had tried crying in my arms I would've conked him on the head."

"Hey thanks, brother."

I then got another text message on my cell phone, the number was the number from the card Emma Frost-Summers gave me.

**I got the message from Kimiko, I'm honored you want to join the X-men meet me in two days and bring that sister with you, she'll make a great addition to the team.**

**-Emma Frost-Summers**

**End of chapter 7**

**Chapter 8**

**October 16,2032**

I wake up to my clock radio like always and also to Baa-chan's cooking, she has always been the best cook I've known, it's a wonder I'm not 500 lbs.I went downstairs into the kitchen to see Baa-chan and Orora already in the there I came and sat next to Orora asking her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good."

Baa-chan then sat down next to me with an idea.

"Akili."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking you could Show Orora around here,I know one place she would love to see."

I knew exactly the place she meant,I looked at Orora and asked

"Does that sound fine to you?"

"That sounds good brother."

"Then it's a plan, let's just finish out breakfasts."

While we were finishing up, Oba-chan was awake holding something she got Orora's attention.

"Hey Orora, I found something I think you might like."

She then places a barrette with the Black Knight symbol on it in Orora's hair.

Oba-chan then asked me.

"How does she look?"

"Like a normal thirteen year old girl."

Orora smiled at my comment.

"Thanks brother!"

After we finished our meals we got dressed and left, I wore the same outfit from yesterday and like yesterday Orora wore some of Oba-chan's old clothes and like her last outfit the sleeves were a little too long . Anyways we made it to Kyoto Town square to the monuments, we stopped at Kaa-san's statue Orora then looked at me.

"Is that?"

"Yep, it's our mother. These statutes were erected five years ago and for the last two years I've been coming here paying my respect to the X-man who gave her life for my mine."

Orora then noticed something I haven't before.

"Hey, is that you in her left arm?"

I looked up at the statue to see the statue of Kaa-san was holding a bundle,I can't believe it how come I've never noticed this before? I start to tear up noticing the features of the statue, Orora then got my attention back.

"Are you OK, Akili?"

"Yeah, hey Orora."

"Yeah?"

"I know you worry about your past, but would you like to help rebuild the team she was a part of?"

"You mean I get to be an X-man?"

"Yes."

"I would love that very much."

" Prefect we meet the others tomorrow, now let's get something to eat."

After grabbing a bite,I showed Orora around Kyoto, introduced her to the Ohgi's and got paperwork to get her enrolled into Ashford Academy. As we made it back home she decided to thank me.

"Thanks for the day out brother."

"No problem sis."

**October 17,2032, Tokyo Japan**

As Orora and I were waiting in our street clothes for Chigusa to come so we could all enter the mansion and I even brought my sword with me, just then she came running up to us I decided to have a little fun with her.

"You're late,Chi."

"Well, excuse me! I'm only a couple of minutes late and it's not like I fly like you two!"

Orora then spoke up.

"Can we go in now?"

"Sure thing, sis."

As we entered the main room we saw a group waiting for us. I could recognize a lot of them right away, the originals: Wolverine, Rouge, Emma, Psylocke, Cyclops, Beast, Colossus even Hisako was there. They were the kids off X-men I met already: Chika and Kimiko and some others I have had yet to meet.

Emma, then wheeled into our direction.

"Chigusa Ohgi, Akili and Orora Kozuki welcome to the X-men."

**To be continued...**

**Whew! Another installment done, like always if you have any suggestions I'm all ears readers, and installments may be a little slower due to the upcoming NFL season but rest assured Akili's story is far from over. Like always nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Akili's fight**

**Hey, it's Raymoney back with another installment of Akili's fight, because while the seasons may be changing but the stories are still here.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men or Code geass

**Chapter 9**

While I already knew the X-men were being rebuilt, I still had a few questions for Emma.

"Um, Mrs. Frost-Summers?"

"Akili, we've been through so much together, you can call me Emma."

"Alright, Emma I was wondering how do you plan on training us? I mean we're all enrolled at school in Ashford."

"Well, that's why I've called you three down here."

Chigusa then spoke up

"What does that mean?"

Emma then turned to Chigusa.

"Well Miss Ohgi, the X-men train young mutants to hone in their powers and help fight injustices against humans and mutants alike."

I then spoke up again.

"So Emma, are you saying you're trying to enroll us in the new Xavier institute of higher learning?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"But aren't you guys based in New York?"

"Yes, we were originally based in New York but, after the incident sixteen years ago we had to go into hiding and seek asylum outside of New York. We've been all over the world and have fellow X-men in different countries."

"Well, that's fine and dandy but how do we transfer here without arising suspicion?"

"No need to worry young Akili, you could say I had a talk with your headmistress and she was more than happy to give you an opportunity to learn with us."

"Psychic persuasion?"

"I'll never tell."

After getting the first part out of the way we were placed into a classroom like environment where we were introduced to our new group of fellow students who were basically looked over by Wolverine and his daughter Kimiko there were the kids my age Colossus' daughter Vera Rasputin, Scott and Emma's son Sam Frost-Summers, and obviously Psylocke and Beast's daughter Chika and the kids Orora's age Sam's little sister Ruby Frost-Summers, Vera's little brother Markov Rasputin, Rouges daughter Belle Lebeau and last but not least Hisako's son Hiroshi Ichiki I've met Hiroshi in the past before but we've never really got to know each other. Hiroshi took a liking to Orora right away.

"Hey there pretty girl, what's your name?"

"Um, Orora."

"Well, Orora I'm Hiroshi you want to go out some time?"

I then put my hands on Hiroshi's shoulder.

"That sounds like fun can I tag along?"

"Oh s-sorry Mr. X,I didn't know you were there."

"Oh please you can call me Akili, now what was this about you dating my little sister?"

"Sister?! Um, nothing never mind!"

This caused Sam to chuckled a little, he then looked at me.

"Don't worry, I'm like that with my sister Ruby."

"Yeah, but my sister can be... a little naive."

Sam extended his hand to me.

"I'm Sam Frost-Summers."

I shook hands with him.

"I'm Akili, Akili Kozuki and I would like to apologize about sixteen years ago, when your mother was crippled because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, don't beat yourself up over the incident. You know our mothers would have us stay in daycare together back in New York."

"Huh, that's an interesting fact, maybe we could reconnect as friends now fifteen years later. You know you're a spitting image of your father right down to the shades."

"Thanks and you and your sister bear a strong resemblance to your mother."

Just then Emma wheeled herself in.

"Akili, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure thing, what do you need?"

She took me to an empty room for a private conversation.

"Akili, I've been observing you and your mutant powers for quite a while now, only there's something I can't put my finger on."

"What is that?"

"Your other power, what is geass?"

"Geass is an ancient power, it's the power of the kings only it has a consequence."

"What is that?"

"You have to enter a contract with an immortal bearer of the mark, and are indebted to them to fulfill said contract."

"How did you get yours?"

"When I was twelve on a class trip to the museum there was an explosion and under the mass hysteria my right leg was pinned under some rubble, it was then I met the green haired witch CC and through agreeing to a contract I was given the gift of geass."

"What is it she wants?"

"That I don't know yet."

"How did it get passed on to you?"

"Geass is passed through personal contact and well her personal contact was using her lips to press firmly against mine."

"Are you trying to tell me she kissed you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"One more thing, why don't you utilize your geass as a psychic mutant?"

"Because if I use it too much, I'm afraid I'll become power hungry like the last man CC came into a contract with, yes I use it when I can or when I have to but I try not to let it influence my life."

"That'll be all Akili."

After a day of let's says orientation and we were handed our uniforms, Orora and I went home and we were both shocked as we walked into what basically looked like a crime scene, there was Baa-chan in tattered, blood stained clothes with slash marks on her body, she wasn't dead though thank God. The house was in ruins and there was a message written in died blood on the wall. **Mr.X meet me in town square, come alone. **Only one person came to my mind who did this, that bitch Mystique!

Orora then looked at me.

"What do we do?"

"Call Kyoto general hospital, Oba-chan works there she'll know what to do, me I'll take on whoever did this, you mess with one Kozuki you mess with all of us."

**Kyoto town square**

As I made it to the meet up location all thoughts in my head were that of red hot anger.

"Mystique! Show yourself, you coward!"

I then heard a maniacal laughter and a Japanese woman came down she looked like a cyborg with adamantium claws.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Lady Deathstrike, and I'm here to kill you!"

"Well, I already had a reason to kill you, but good to see you gave me another reason, you won't kill me, you robobitch!"

And in a flash and slashed my eye leaving a claw mark across my left eye that started to bleed, stinging my eye. She was ready to strike again, then I unsheathed my sword to block the next strike.

"Who do you work for?!"

"Who do you think?"

"Are you saying the Brotherhood sent you to face me, you tried to kill my grandmother because of orders?!"

"You've got so much to learn yet, you little brat!"

With lighting fast movement, she kept slashing at various part of my body causing injuries to my body, until I heard a heard a familiar man's voice, it was Wolverine.

"We leave you alone for a few hours, and you almost kill yourself, bub."

"Sorry, Logan I guess I'm kinda crazy when I see my grandmother's blood on the walls and get mad."

"Naw, you're just brash like your mother, now you gonna help me stop this bitch or what."

With his help we were able subdue he, I was about to strike her down with my sword when she grabbed it and as she held on to my sword I let out a lightning bolt shocking her and I believe shorting her out in time for the authorities to come take her away. Just then my cellphone went off,I answered even though I was short of breath from the fight.

"Hey Oba-chan, how is Baa-chan?"

"A broken wrist, some wounds that needed dressing and a prescription for painkillers but, she'll live."

"Good, I like to hear that."

"Why are you panting?"

"Um, you'll see when I get there, is Orora there?"

"Yeah, she's never left mom's bed."

"I'll be right there."

I cauterized my wounds and went, but before I did I wished Wolverine goodbye and went to Kyoto general, the receptionist pointed me to Baa-chan's room, I managed to limp there greeting my family in the room.

"Hey guys."

Oba-chan then spoke up.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you got in a fight with a paper shredder."

"It's a long story but do you think you could bandage me up real quick."

"Sure thing Akili."

As Oba-chan was dressing my new wounds I told her of the transfer to the Xavier academy, my fight with Lady Deathstrike and about Wolverine showing up, I had also made a decision about my alter ego.

"You know Oba-chan, I was thinking now that I'm an X-man, maybe I should change my from Mr. X, it kinda sounds egotistic and esoteric."

"Really, what were you thinking of going by now?"

I look at the insignia on Tou-san's old coat.

"How about the Black Knight?"

Oba-chan then smiled at me.

"That sounds lovely."

**End of chapter 9**

**Chapter 10**

**October 20,2032 7:30AM, Kyoto, Japan**

Oh god, first day in a new institute luckily the only noticeable scar from the incident with Lady Deathstrike was on my left eye, but for the life of me I can't figure out this damn tie to my new uniform,I smelled breakfast getting ready so I went downstairs to see Baa-chan and Orora in the kitchen already in her sailor uniform and Baa-chan was cooking, having her right hand in a wrist brace didn't slow her down.

"Morning Orora."

"Morning Akili."

"Morning Baa-chan."

"Morning Akili."

Baa-chan then looked at me.

"Akili, you need help with your tie?"

"Yeah, I'm having a little trouble."

Baa-chan help tie the neck tie, as she was finishing tying it she looked at the X-men logo on the lapel of uniform coat and on Orora's uniform and smiled.

"Your parents would be proud of you kids."

Simultaneously we both said.

"Thanks, Baa-chan."

After breakfast Orora and I met Chigusa outside and made it to our new school the Xavier institute for higher learning.

**October 27 2032, Xavier institute**

God, one week at this school and I still hate these simulations in the danger room, oh boy here comes the sentinels, it was Sam, Chi and I were behind a makeshift trench.

"Man, these battle simulations get more and more real huh?"

Sam then spoke to me.

"Can't you just short it out with that sword of yours Akili."

"I could, but the amount of electricity it could take to short out a sentinel could kill me in the process."

"Well, what's your plan?"

"I figure since Chigusa can absorb energy she can-"

"Aw, hell I know where this is going."

I then turned to Sam.

"And those eyebeams of yours will come in handy too, Sam."

"I'll go after Danger."

Chi was able to absorb the sentinels energy causing him to power down, Sam used his optical blasts to clear a part for Danger, while I was slashing and shocking my through the simulated danger on my way to the artificial intelligence known as Danger as I made it to her and gave her a quick shock, incapacitating her.

"Any last words?"

Still online Danger indicated the simulation was over.

"Good job Black Knight, end simulation."

And like that the Danger room turned back into a bare metal chamber, the rest of the day was... Well it was normal for us, I even got to spar with Psylocke like she anticipated, she beat me but I'll get back at her soon.

I was then called up by Emma to the main office.

"You called me Emma?"

"Yes, I think it's time to send you on your first mission."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"The Brotherhood is planning something in Britannia, so I need you, Orora, Sam, and Ruby, Belle and Markov under the supervision of Rouge to go there. In Britannia you'll find the X-man Shadowcat, she'll help you guys out from there."

"Alright let's do it."

"Godspeed, Akili Kozuki."

I couldn't believe it my first mission and with my little sister to boot.

**To be continued...**

**Well, that's it for now like always if you have any suggestions let me know, I'm all ears nothing inflammatory, and I hope everyone is having a great first week of school.**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
